<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Единственный непроблематичный слэш фанфик by erraticSerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458412">Единственный непроблематичный слэш фанфик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent'>erraticSerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Parody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я написала этот фик, потому что меня ПОРАЗИЛО количество проблематичных фанфиков на этом сайте! Мне даже не стоит ничего здесь выкладывать, потому что он поддерживает СЕКСУАЛЬНОЕ НАСИЛИЕ и АБЬЮЗ, разрешая всем постить, что они хотят. Но это лучшее место для выкладывания фанфиков. Мне что, собрать деньги для поддержки серверов, воспользоваться общедоступным кодом и написать свой собственный сайт для НРАВСТВЕННЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ? Ну да ладно, вот мой фик. </p><p>Если вы оставите мне НЕГАТИВНЫЙ ОТЗЫВ, то это АБЬЮЗ, и я позвоню в полицию. Кстати, мне 28, поэтому если вы старше меня и оставите ЛЮБОЙ ОТЗЫВ В ПРИНЦИПЕ, то это ПЕДОФИЛИЯ, и я позвоню в полицию.</p><p>Приятного чтения!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Единственный непроблематичный слэш фанфик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623245">The Only Unproblematic Slash Fic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin">songlin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик также можно прочитать на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9249782">фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— В этом фанфике мне бы хотелось вступить с тобой в сексуальные отношения, — однажды говорит Шерлоку Джон за завтраком.</p><p>Шерлок ставит на стол чашку чая и кивает.</p><p>— Я согласен, — говорит он. — Это была бы прекрасная репрезентация квир сообщества, что является единственной правильной причиной показывать романтические отношения между двумя персонами одного пола.</p><p>— Именно! — отвечает Джон. — Всё остальное было бы фетишизацией.</p><p>Шерлок улыбается, потому что он очень счастлив.</p><p>— Я очень счастлив, — говорит Шерлок. — Давай приступим к длинному обсуждению того, как именно мы хотим заняться сексом, раз уж мы выразили наше обоюдное согласие.</p><p>— Нам нужно купить презервативы, — говорит Джон.</p><p>— Нужно ли? — спрашивает Шерлок. — В конце концов, никто из нас не может забеременеть, и мы можем доказать, что мы оба не имеем каких-либо заболеваний, передающихся половым путем.</p><p>— Конечно же! — отвечает Джон, шокированный незнанием Шерлока всех незыблемых правил вымышленного соития. — Если мы, вымышленные персонажи, не будем пользоваться презервативами во время каждого полового акта, то несовершеннолетние читатели могут не узнать о важности контрацептивов.</p><p>— Несовершеннолетние читатели контента для взрослых? — сомневается слегка ошеломлённый Шерлок.</p><p>— Не кинкшейми подростков, Шерлок, — строго говорит Джон. — Качественное сексуальное образование — ответственность фанфиков. Мы должны быть ролевыми моделями.</p><p>Шерлок виновато кивает.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, я на пять лет младше тебя, поэтому мне неизвестны некоторые вещи.</p><p>— Ты на пять лет младше меня? — удивлённо шепчет Джон.</p><p>Внезапно, раздаётся стук в дверь.</p><p>— Полиция! — слышится голос.</p><p>— Можешь просто назвать своё имя, Лестрейд, — говорит Шерлок.</p><p>Грег Лестрейд выбивает дверь, что является метафорой для насилия и превышения полномочий полицией.</p><p>— Джон, ты арестован за педофилию.</p><p>— Я знал, что это произойдёт, — Джон опускает голову.</p><p>Лестрейд грозит ему пальцем.</p><p>— Шерлок на целых пять лет младше тебя, — ругается он. — Его персонаж явно был метафорой для ребёнка. И у него нет сексуального опыта. Неужели ты начал этот взрослый разговор со своим молодым соседом? Больной ты ублюдок.</p><p>— Подожди! — вскакивает Шерлок. — Он ниже меня, и в начале сериала я имел доминирующую позицию в наших отношениях! Значит, это Джон — ребёнок, а я — насильник!</p><p>Лестрейд долго смотрит на них. Постепенно его поза меняется: у него опускаются руки, а пальцы начинают подрагивать, будто бы его мозг готов взорваться. Его глаза становятся пустыми и мокрыми, зрачки продолжают расширяться, пока его коричные радужки полностью не прячутся.</p><p>— Я, — говорит он. — Я…</p><p>У него из носа вытекает тонкая струйка крови, и он падает на пол гостиной. Джон подходит к нему и проверяет пульс.</p><p>— У него остановился мозг в попытках понять, кого из нас использовали, — говорит он.</p><p>А потом весь фанфик был удалён из интернета, а его авторка арестована, потому что на самом деле она была яойщицей, которая писала слэш не ради репрезентации квир людей, а чтобы подрочить. И ещё ей было 28 лет, что переходит все грани разумного возраста для увлечения фандомами. Иди повяжи в кресле-качалке или ещё что, старая ты карга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>